


High School Smut Slave

by Cynder66



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynder66/pseuds/Cynder66
Summary: I will exploring a ton of different kinks and stuff in this work, if you don't like it skip ahead a chapter or just don't read





	High School Smut Slave

I attended high school at an all boys academy. I was (and still am) kind of a twink. I’m 5’9” with dark hair and almost no body hair. I was never in great shape or very smart. Like any high schooler I had my friend group, but I never really fit in. My friends were all jocks either on the baseball team or the football team. I didn’t play any sports, and I never really knew why they kept me around. On one particularly memorable night, they were over at my house for a sleepover. I went to the bathroom, and made the mistake of leaving my computer screen on. They checked my browser history because they thought it would be funny, I guess. What they did find out is that I was gay. They found videos of men eating ass, getting fucked, but mostly videos of straight jocks dominating fags like slaves.   
When I came back I found them all naked sitting on my couch. They then told me all about how they found out my dirty pig secret. They told me it was ok i just needed to give em blowies or eat their asses out whenever they wanted me too. I was ok with that deal because they said they wouldn’t tell anyone my secret.   
I tried to sit back down and keep watching the paused movie, but they told me that I couldn’t just leave them hot and bothered like that. I tried to tell em to knock it off and just let me finish the movie, but the leader of our group said, “No you little piggy bitch boy your gonna get on your knees and suck like a good little slave while your masters, the real men, finish the movie.   
I tried to tell em to fuck off, but before I could Nathan (the leader) kicked me in the balls, and said, “Why should I respect em you're never gonna have any kids anyway ya fucking faggot.”   
I silently got on my knees and started sucking nathan’s 9” cock right down to his blonde pubes. He moaned quietly and said, “Why you little pig you’ve done this before haven’t you? Do you practice on some dildos or maybe do you work a glory hole in your free time?” After Nathan shot his load down my throat, I pulled off an moved onto the next dude, Max. Max had light brown hair and was stocky, he was huge and he the biggest ass of anyone I know. It was always hard not to drool when I was in it’s glorious presence.   
He said in his gruff voice, “I haven’t wiped or washed my ass in about a week, it's starting to get a little itchy. You think you could take care of that for me, slave boy?” I could hardly believe my luck, I had always fantasized about max letting me eat him out. I stammered out a “Y-Y-Yes Max.” I then felt a swift and painful lash to my butt. I turned around and the third boy Michael (tall brown hair with a huge bulge and a tight but plump ass) was holding a belt that was just used to lash my ass. Nathan then spoke and said “you will either address your superiors by Master or Sir, slave.” “Yes Master,” I said with my head down trying not to upset them and ruin my dirtiest fantasy.   
I heard Max’s gruff voice again, “Now get under my ass, pig.” He briefly stood up just long enough to let me put my head between the couch and his bare ass. As soon as his hairy globes crashed into my face the first thing I noticed was the awful smell that was so erotic for me, then the cushiness of his plumnp muscly ass, and finally how well my nose fit right in his crack. I had sucked dicks a few times, but I had never gotten to eat someone out. I started immediately. I shoved my tongue right into his hole and began to feel around for where it tasted the best. I eventually found a nice salty area where I quickly lapped up all his man taste. I wasn’t under there for very long when I heard him moaning and I had to move from under him so he could squirt his load across my face.  
Michael was next. Michael was extremely hairy. His ass, his balls, his armpits were all covered in thick light brown fur. He worked out obsessively, and was extremely ripped. He only had his shirt off unlike the others. He grabbed my head with his large hands and shoved it into his armpit and commanded, “Worship it, Pig.” I could smell the BO and lack of deodorant, and it made me so horny. I dove right in with my tongue and nose. I was sniffing and licking at his armpit like I it was the only food I knew. The boys were laughing at how eager I was to taste another man’s sweat and smell. After what seemed like to short a time to be in heaven, they grabbed me by the neck off of Michael.  
Nathan started, “We have a gift for you pig,” Max and Michael started chuckling, “It’ll be in your locker tomorrow morning.” Nathan’s face then contorted to a smirk, “because it was my idea to look in your computer, I consider you my property. That being said, you will be sleeping with your head in my ass. I was appalled, that was beyond any of my fantasies. I just wanted play domination, I didn’t want to spend the night in someone’s ass. I tried to speak to tell them to knock it off, but before I could even get the first word finished Michael had whipped my ass with the belt again. “Tsk Tsk Tsk, good little slaves don’t protest what their masters tell them to do. Just for that, you are going to worship our feet while we finish the movie.” Max shoved me down to the ground and Nathan kicked my chest so I fell flat on my back. “Start with Max I believe he has athlete's foot again.” Max stuck his feet in front of my face with an evil smile. I opened my mouth and started licking for fear of the belt. Max’s feet smelled awful, but the worst part was the toe jam in between each toe. It tasted awful and rotten, but it was still getting a boner. I guess every part of a man aroused me. I kept going sucking each toe into my life until every part of each foot was covered in my saliva. I heard Max’s deep voice, “Needs work, but acceptable for an amatuer slave.” Michael’s voice sounded excited, “Me Next!” I moved on reluctantly. Michaels feet were even worse than Max’s! Michaels smelt like rotten eggs mixed with shit. I did the same to Michael’s that I did to Max’s and he started moaning. After I finished he started beating his meat, and Nathan pushed my face up close to Michael’s 8” cock. He forcibly opened my jaw just as Michael shot his salty load into it. I heard Nathan command, “Swallow,” so I did. Nathan the said, “You know what? I’m not really all that into feet like my friend Michael. I think you can just skip straight to my ass.” He grabbed my neck and shoved it over the edge of the couch. He then sat his bare ass on my face so my tongue was right below his hole. I started to rim him when he farted right on my tongue. I started thrashing to try to get away, but it was no use. The others started laughing when they saw that the fart had actually given me a boner. The movie was just ending and the Max had all set up an inflatable air mattress. “The original plan was for you to spend tonight in my ass, but now I know you like farts I think you’ll spend tonight in a dutch oven with all of our butts!” I was absolutely terrified. Nathan picked me up and threw me down on the mattress. He then covered me with a blanket, and one by one three glorious pairs of globes came under the blanket with me. I motorboated Max’s ass, the kissed Nathan’s, and ended by licking Michael’s cheeks. Then the farting began. It was blast after blast, and I found myself getting another boner. I was able to spend the entire night aroused surround by male asses. I creamed my pants thinking about it.


End file.
